Trouble Lurking
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Slight AU. Themes of OverprotectiveShipping. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Lloyd finds as he ages he still would do anything for his father's affections. Even if he's staked as being good doesn't mean he exactly wants to be.


After Lloyd became a teenager, Garmadon had went missing. Disappearing from any normal attempts to claim the city as his own. It caused for everyone to relax in their efforts to survive lately, well, perhaps except Lloyd.

The green ninja was starting to get fed-up with how everyone wanted him to be something different. He never asked to be possibly the most powerful ninja the city has seen. He never wanted to have to grow up early just because of the potion's effects. No, all Lloyd wanted was some acceptance, but he found he really had none at all. He was being used as a pawn of the chessboard his uncle was playing on, for all he knew.

It wasn't like he hated any of his fellow ninjas for treating him in such a way. It was clear he had driven them up the wall quite a few times when he was still a child. Maybe this was their revenge. Giving him an empty space of affection in their group, but trying to make it seem like it was all in his imagination.

Today should have been like any other day, besides the fact he kept hearing odd murmuring throughout his mindset. It switched from a deeper and more demonic tone to lighter and thoroughly cheerful. Both told him to go through with doing bad things. To do anything in his power to avenge his father. But that made no sense, seeing as he was the green ninja. Then again, he didn't need to be the ultimate savior for the city.

It kept going on like this until finally he nearly yelled at the whispers. Except, he couldn't, though. The fact was he had to stay calm and act natural because he knew that he would be seen as crazy by the others. And he wasn't like his father! Lloyd remembered how Garmadon would shout out at nothing, when the boy was living with him, and then go back about his business.

Unable to take being cooped up and waiting for Kai to announce training, he looked around in his closet. He eventually found what he was looking for. Stripping out of his ninja getup, he eagerly adorned his redone hoodie and newly conditioned dark gray skinnies. He felt the need to leave, so he slipped on some ratty black shoes. Satisfied with the disguise, he then remembered one last thing. He popped the oversized hood onto his head and couldn't help the coming smirk on his face. Lloyd would thank Nya for making a new version of his childhood outfit... If she would be around for that.

Egged on by the voices, he gave in more and bundled up the green ninja kimono. With a fierce grip on the clothing, he tossed them in the wastebin by the foot of his bed. Originally he would never even let it get near such bad treatment, but he was cracking inside. He spun back around to peer into his closet mirror. Tilting head slightly, Lloyd reached out to ran his hand down the flawless glass. After a few times, he reeled his hand back in a fist.

The teenager began to beat at the reflection, hating who he saw. If it wasn't good enough to get love, then it shouldn't be seen at all. After he finally stopped, he wanted to curl up and cry some more. Today just wasn't his day. Slinking out of the room unseen and to the bathroom, he closed the door behind him.

Lloyd took a deep breath and turned on the water, too afraid to stick his stinging hands under the water. He looked up for a split second into the dreaded reflection, finding another presence standing there.

He barely had time to spin around before dark man's hands grasped his own and forced them under the water. It seemed they were the only ones out, the secondary set under control for the time being. Garmadon clicked his tongue as he scrubbed the irritated and cut skin with his thumbs in soothing motions. He ignored the sobs of pain, "Lloyd, what got you to do this to yourself?"

"I hate myself, like everyone else does," murmured the green ninja, comforted by his father's presence after all this time. Lloyd let his head go back to stare at his paternal figure from a shorter point of view. "I missed you, Dad."

Stiffening in his motions, the evil male shook his head lightly, "Don't call me that anymore." Something made him hate that cursed nickname like a burning fever, and he was pretty sure he knew why. Garmadon grabbed for some disinfectant from a cupboard and began to squirt some across the bloodied knuckles.

Lloyd gritted his teeth, but allowed it. It was his own fault anyways, so why should he get an excuse to relax? "Ouch!" That was a normal reaction, "What has gotten into you, D- Garmadon?"

That was a close sneer and Garmadon did not appreciate that. For that, he took out the bandage wrap and tightly wound it around the skin of the open wound. Lloyd had barely noticed any of this, and was suddenly with clean and cared for hands.

"I could ask the same for you," sighed the dark lord, eventually enveloping his child within warms arms. He then moved back to look the teenager up and down, placing his hands gingerly on the thinner arms, making sure his claw-like fingernails didn't dare touch the precious boy. It then grew quiet, "I looked all over here for you, because I need you..." Trailing off then clearing his throat and pulling away, "...I need you to know that you don't need any of this. Whether you're good or bad, I can accept that after all..."

The blond shook his head, "Isn't it obvious enough? I want to be evil, because that's what makes me who I am."

A part of Garmadon felt welling pride in knowing that his child was still trying to be like him. Another part wanted to know what in the world was going on. Suddenly the other male broke down into tears and got his father into a giant hug. The older calmly allowed it, then rested his head onto the soft locks. The hand that wasn't holding the boy was running delicately through the golden hair, "Is that truly what you want?"

"Stop leaving me all the time, I'm definitely going with you..." It was muffled by the neck and armor, but it was still understandable.

Wordless, the dark lord allowed himself to focus on alleys. Once he had one in mind, he brought forth shadows to shift where they currently were.

Garmadon no longer cared what anyone thought was best for his son. Or not his child, because from this point on he would make sure they felt the same way by showering affection at every chance. He felt bad enough these feelings were actually there. Ever since the boy officially became a teenager he no longer denied them but felt the need to hide away. This was against many morals, relationship and destiny included, but neither cared as they interlocked fingers and went down the street. The next scheme was far more dangerous than robbing a town of its candy, but the end would have the same sweet results.


End file.
